


Snapshots

by tony stork (empresswrit)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresswrit/pseuds/tony%20stork
Summary: Snapshots. That's all the mutant with the incredible memory can remember his life.--- Occurs somewhere during the later parts of To Run ---





	

Logan has ever really known snapshots. His life is a long blur and he can remember all of it: down to the caliber of the bullet he fired in the first World War to the thing he had for breakfast 2 weeks and 4 days ago.

 

And yet, all he's able to focus on for the past ten years is a smile, two hazel eyes, silver rims, and curls. That smaller form that hunches over lab benches or slips in beside him when they dine together in public--- forget sitting across from each other, Bruce wants to sit beside him at all times, even if they get funny looks. That breath of laughter that escapes his lips when Logan comments about his appearance. That same laughter that comes out garbled and gnarled when Bruce is having a rough day, when nothing will stop his depressed rage but Logan's lips on his: an anchor to the aloof scientist.

 

But God, that laugh when happy could make flowers grow.

 

It was music to Logan's ears, something to drown out the bullets or the fearful cries of people he had killed when he was a weapon.

 

And the touch of Bruce Banner's skin on his... oh, it could make the pain from torture disappear, if only for a moment.

 

It could make the bee-like stings of blades and weapons on his skin fizzle into nothing but heated touches and slow carresses... to short-cut fingernails biting so pleasantly into his spine, to whimpered moans against his neck and tender admittances of love in the night. Louder ones happened during the day.

 

And yet, Logan's favorite snapshot of all was Bruce at the kitchen table, his lips pulled into that quizzical expression of nearly understanding and yet not--- of two brown brows stitched together in such a total focus that it nearly looked to be injuring the scientist, of a pen resting against his mouth. Damn it all if Bruce made mistakes, he would never use a pencil and actively refused.

 

But, god, how Banner would tease the pen with his mouth unconsciously, making every fibre of Logan cry out for him--- making every moment he sat at that table watching Bruce another moment to store away, to remember when things got rough.

 

Like that flower that Bruce had given him when he lost his healing factor and  was so sick he nearly died, or that time Bruce made love to him so sweetly that he cried for hours afterwards and nearly spilled truths he hadn't even told to Victor. Bruce held him so close on that day that they neared melted together--- firm and pressed as one entity made of wax. Two beings together in flesh and in total communion.

 

It was what he needed, and what he needs until the day his healing factor runs out.

 

Bruce is his heart, personified by every moment, every laugh, every passionate and human thing about him. He makes Logan so absolutely _human_ when he has been told for almost all of his life that he's an _animal_.

 

Logan remembers his life in snapshots, and Doctor Robert Bruce Banner is by far, his most favorite and memorable one.


End file.
